rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinder Fall/Behind the Scenes
Throughout the production of a series, a lot goes on behind the scenes in regards to planning and design, which often go through multiple stages before resulting in the final version that is seen on screen. Some concepts and ideas can have an effect on the show and characters, and unexpected occurrences during production can also lead to changes and additions to the plans for the show. Character Basis Cinder Fall alludes to Cinderella from the fairy tale of the same name. This allusion has had the following influences on the character and the story: *In the Volume 1 Cast Commentary, it is said that the shoes she wears with her original battle outfit are made of glass. This is supported by the "clink" noises they make in "Ruby Rose". In the fairy tale, Cinderella wears glass shoes to the ball and accidentally leaves one behind as she leaves in a hurry. *She has been shown to fight with glass. *Her emblem is a pair of high heel shoes placed sole-to-sole. *In the episode "Dance Dance Infiltration", Mercury Black tells her that she should return by midnight. As Cinder narrowly eludes guards, she transforms her stealth outfit into a dress and leaves behind her glass masquerade mask. The clock strikes midnight shortly after she returns to the dance. This references how, in the fairy tale, Cinderella is warned that the spell that gives her a beautiful dress and glass shoes will wear off at midnight. She makes a narrow escape from the ball as the clock strikes midnight, accidentally leaving behind one of her shoes in the process. *She shows a preference for fiery-type Dust and magic. In some versions of the fairy tale, Cinderella is a nickname given to her by her step-sisters as a means of mocking the cinders that would cover her clothes after having to sleep near the fireplace as a means to keep warm. *Her weapon is named "Midnight," alluding to how, in the fairy tale, Cinderella has to leave the ball at midnight. *The hints of Cinder's past as being powerless and having nothing is another allusion to Cinderella who was similarly was deprived of all of her possessions and was helpless to do anything it about before finally obtaining the power to help herself through her Fairy Godmother. **This being seemingly another allusion to Cinder's relationship with Salem, as she was the one who made it possible for Cinder to successfully steal the Magic of the Fall Maiden. Emblem Cinder's emblem is a pair of high heel shoes placed sole-to-sole in a way that creates a heart in the empty space between them. This emblem appears on: *Her back as a tattoo. Image Gallery 1101 Ruby Rose 10751.png|Her back tattoo Appearance Original Battle Outfit Cinder's appearance did not change much from her concept art. The differences that her concept art has from her final appearance are: *The Dust-infused designs on her dress do not extend down the sleeves. *The sleeves are wider in a way that Monty described as "Weiss-like".Monty Oum's Twitter *Each sleeve has a pair of long, black ribbons trailing from the back of it. *She is not wearing her ankle bracelet. *She does not appear to be wearing her earring. Stealth Outfit The stealth outfit that Cinder uses in Volume 2 changed significantly from its early concept art by Kristina Nguyen. The concept art depicts her wearing a full-body, long-sleeve, formfitting suit that is two shades of dark gray with black on the shoulders. Up her sides and partway onto her arms are black designs imbued with Dust, and on her back are more Dust-imbued designs in the same design as seen on the back of her original battle outfit. Around her waist is a belt with a pouch on the back for Dust. With this outfit, she appears to wear tall, black, wedge heel boots that reach just above her knees and a pair of long, black fingerless gloves that end partway up her forearms. The final design that made it into the show has these differences: *The formfitting suit is sleeveless. *The zipper is pulled down just below her breasts, exposing her chest. *Dust canisters are strapped to her thighs. *She wears long, black gloves that end partway up her upper arms. *Instead of ornate lines, the Dust-imbued designs are mosaics that are on the outer sides of her gloves and the front and outer sides of her boots. *The boots are stilted instead of wedge. Cinder's Grimm Arm The Grimm arm Cinder received went through a few designs. The concept art shows four versions. The first one still has the sleeve from her outfit with the hand only sticking out. The second version has the forearm being that of a Grimm with the upperarm still being human. The third one has a complete Grimm arm with bone-like spikes sticking out of the shoulder. The fourth version has the Grimm arm with her sleeve being torn up. The final design that made it into the show is a mixture of the ones shown in the concept art. Concepts With No Change There is no visible change between the show and concept art versions of the following appearances. Cinder cleanup.png|Tournament outfit Young Cinder Concept Art.png|Flashback appearance RWBYV6MistralCinderConceptArt.png|Mistral outfit, stolen from a woman Cinder murdered. Production *After Volume 3, Rooster Teeth changed animation software from Poser Pro 2013 to Autodesk Maya. With this change, the animation department also made all new models for RWBY. The Cinder Fall model's eyes were given a slightly different shape, and her face has modeled lips. Image Gallery V3 11 00136.png|The Poser Pro Cinder model V4 01 00014.png|The Maya Cinder model in Volume 4 References Category:Behind the Scenes pages